Domesticity (Sort Of)
by NikixXx
Summary: Scud comes home early and catches his girlfriend in the act...of baking.


**Domesticity...sort of.**

_**Have by no means given up on my other story. Have just been suffering from a bit of writers block. But doing this one shot seems to have gotten the cogs working again. It has absolutely nothing at all to do with Blade. I just wanted to do bad things with Scud :))**_

_**Please review and enjoy!**_

"Why, WHY did I say I would be able to do this! I don't bake! I am not a person that bakes!" Casey shouted as she burnt herself yet again on the red hot tin containing the cake she'd made and incinerated for the...she'd lost count how many times today. She knew she was stubborn, even though she was too stubborn to admit that to anyone else when they told her so of course. "Well look where you're stubbornness has got you know." she told herself. 3 days ago a couple of her friends had shown up to discuss the surprise birthday party they wanted to throw for another friend. They'd sorted, venue, guests and alcohol and food. And then came the subject of the cake.

"Casey you could do it." Davina had said before bursting into fits of laughter at her own 'hilarious' suggestion and obvious dig at her non existent cooking skills. Lauren didn't exactly jump in and stick up for her when she almost snorted coffee out of her nose at the very thought. Well that was it. Pig headed Casey reared her head and she insisted she was gonna make the greatest cake, the mother, father and grandfather of all cakes! So here she was. The idea of running down to the store to buy a ready made one to pass off as her own ran through her mind...again. But she shook it off. No, for once she was gonna prove them wrong and make them eat their own words along with her utterly fantastic cake. Which is what it would be! Just as she was about to count to 10, take a few deep breaths and start AGAIN, she heard the front door open and shut. "Oh God he's home early. This is truly all I need." she muttered to herself. She braced herself, knowing the onslaught would begin the second he entered the kitchen.

"Holeeeee shit what do we have here?" he stopped dead in the doorway, stupid grin spreading slowly from ear to ear.

"Before you even start, don't!"

"Are you...are you...cooking?"

"Josh I am warning you, and I'm not even gonna use the 3 strikes and you're out rule this time. I'm just gonna flat out kick your ass!"

"Wait just let me get my phone, I've gotta get a picture this." he laughed, ignoring everything she'd just said.

"Oh I dare you! And what the hell are you doing home so early anyway? I thought you were working til 8 tonight?" she snapped.

"Boss's latest little project dropped in for a surprise visit. Let me go early."

"Ugh! Creep."

"Oh baby I know he's an ass hole but it's him that keeps a roof our heads and...you in cake making supplies." he took an immediate step back before her fist could make contact with his arm.

"Fuck you! If that's all the support your gonna be you can can just turn around and head straight back out the way you came!" he couldn't hold back his smile at how cute her grumpy little face looked.

"Aww I'm sorry babe." he said as moved over to her and placed a hand either side of her face, planting a quick peck on her lips "but you have to admit, this is...unusual." he said, choosing his words carefully. "What's it all for anyway?"

"Ellie and her surprise birthday party. I said I'd make the cake."

"Why?" he was genuinely curious. Since they'd began living together he hadn't so much as seen her go within 5 feet of the oven and now this?

"Because...well...just because that's why! Now are you just gonna stand there being annoying or get out from under my feet?" but he couldn't help but continue to push her buttons when she was like this. His inner 8 year old boy found it too much fun.

"Look you're all stressed baby. You know what you need don't you?" he raised his arms and opened them wide "you need a hug." he said as he leaned in.

"Noooo no, I really don't." she did, well she might not have actually needed it but she wanted one, a year and a half into their relationship and she still found herself making excuses to get any type of affection from him, even though he had never been exactly backwards in giving it out. Especially at bedtime. They'd lived in this apartment for 6 months and they were already on their 2nd bed. The thought never failed to make her smile in a kind of twisted sense of achievement way.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him as she let her own arms dangle loosely on his hips. While she settled her head against his shoulder he reached behind her and with his index finger, scooped so cake mixture from one of the bowels she's abandoned on the work surface. He pulled back, keeping one arm around her shoulder as she sucked a bit off his finger. "It's good, see. Here try some." he moved his finger towards her lips and just as she went to open them, she rubbed the mixture over the tip of her nose.

"You know it's so good that you're here right now cus otherwise there'd be nobody around to find you funny." She said pushing him away from her "Now go, take a shower, I'll clear up. Then you can order order Chinese for dinner. And pay."

"You love me. You know you do." He smiled as he went to head out of the kitchen.

"Whatever, oh and Josh."

"Yeah?" as he turned back to her, a huge blob of cake mixture hit him square in the centre of his chest. His mouth dropped open a little as he looked up at her "Oh no you did not just do that!"

"Oh I think you'll find that I did." Quicker than she could blink he was around the table, one arm snakes around her middle while the other took another scoop from the bowl. "Don't you da.." she managed to turn her head just in time so she didn't take the full hit to the middle of her face. Most of it smearing her cheek or dropping onto her shirt. He let go of her and moved back again, laughing and full of satisfaction at the results of his work. Casey took a cloth from the kitchen counter and began to wipe the sticky substance off her face. "You do realise" she said dropping the cloth "this means war."

"I'm right here baby, bring it on." As she turned to grab another handful of the now very lumpy cake mixture, an idea hit her. She was going to change tac. Time to play dirty. As she faced him again, she took hold of the bottom of her t-shirt and whipped it over her head and off. She dipped her hand into the bowl then, looking him dead in the eye, she smeared some over the swell of her right breast.

"Oops! I'm so clumsy sometimes." she said as she put her fingertip to her lips and sucked away the remaining mixture.

"Oh no no no! You're not getting me like this. Not again!" the words were said like he meant it, the cracked voice they came out in however, suggested otherwise.

"What? I have no ides what you're talking about." she dipped her finger in the blob on her breast then sucked that off her finger too. She could feel the pleasant flush of victory start to sweep through her she could practically see him getting hard inside his baggy jeans. OK so technically she'd cheated, but it wouldn't be the first time she'd used her God given curves to her advantage to with him. They were fiercely competitive with each other at the silliest things. But she was a woman and he was a man and she (and he) knew she had more weapons. Like that time they got a little drunk and played Twister. She may very well have slipped her panties off when he left the room for a minute, knowing that when he was just in the right position, balancing precariously on one arm, she'd just have to open her legs a little, Josh comes tumbling down and Casey wins again! Sometimes it was scarily obvious why they were perfect for each other.

"You're doing that shit you always do when you know you're loosing. What? You think I don't know when you pull that stuff on me? Like last week with the Wii Boxing and no bra?" Casey pressed her lips together in an attempt to suppress the laugh threatening to spill out.

"Seriously Josh, you're starting to sound paranoid." as she spoke, she reached behind her and unhooked the clasp of her bra, letting the straps fall lose over her shoulders, before pulling it of and dropping it to the floor. She dunked her fingers in the bowl one more, rubbing its contense onto her nipple then bringing her fingers back to her mouth "You're right though. Does taste good." by this point he felt like his head was submerged in cotton wool. His eyes burned and his mouth was devoid of moisture. Most girls he'd ever run into has withdrew sex to get what they wanted. Casey used everything she had to break him when she wanted to. He'd pretty much walked around with a permanent hard on since they met and she took full advantage of it. Silently he thanked God again.

Knowing this was only going to end one way he marched over to her. Bending slightly he wrapped his arms under her ass "This is the last time!" he said lifting her off her feet "Next time lady you're toast!" she giggled as he spun her around, and dropped her unceremoniously on the table. He kissed her, no messing around, his tongue immediately finding it's way into her mouth, it was painfully short though as it moved to her neck then collar bone. He knew he was moving fast, usually he loved to torture her with his tongue, the noises it drew from her made the head at either end of his body swell with self adulation. But from the minute she'd smeared that stuff over her tits, his mouth had watered. And it had nothing what so ever to do with the cake mixture. Casey threaded her fingers into his straggly hair as he moved to the curve of her breast, cleaning her with his tongue before shifting his attention to her nipple, he made greedy sucking noises then moved over to the other, even though it was clean. "Don't wanna leave her out." he said, his voice vibrating through her breast and straight down into her centre. His lips danced down the centre of her stomach as his hands moved to the zip and button of her jeans. When he opened them he nuzzled against the skin he uncovered before taking the top of her panties between his teeth and pulling it gently as his eyes flicked to meet hers. Her lips were pressed together and she was breathing heavily as pulled her jeans and underwear off together. His eyes ran the length of her body as she undressed himself, lingering a little longer between her legs than they did everywhere else. He kicked off his boots as he removed his jeans "On!"

"What?" he asked stopping before he pulled the 2nd foot out of his jeans.

"The boots. Keep them on."

"You kinky bitch." he smiled as he slipped them back onto his feet. As she lay back down biting her lip and spreading her legs further for him, he decided on behalf of both of them that, that was enough foreplay for one day! He stepped forward and hooked his arms under her knees, pulling her further down the table. Taking himself in one hand positioned himself and entered her. They moaned together, staying completely still for a few seconds to gather themselves. As usual, she felt so tight and warm around him, his hips started moving despite himself. Not wanting to be selfish he closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying with everything he had to control his speed and rhythm. But then to his and his body's utter relief, she stepped in.

"Josh...don't make love to me...just fuck me...please!" He dropped her legs so they hung off the table and, leaning over her, he placed a hand at either side of her body, and started to thrust with everything he had in him. Straight away she closed her eyes and arched against the shiny wooden surface, her hands gripped onto the sides. She bit into her bottom lip again to try and keep the moans a little a bay but it was no good. He just felt too good and soon she was making noises that would put a porn star to shame.

"That's it baby! I want the people on the other side of the building to know my name!" he said as he pounded harder and harder. He knew that neither of them would last long this time round, but it didn't worry him, they had the rest of the night and to be honest, if he'd hand chance to plan his unexpected half day off, this is pretty much how he'd have wanted it to go.

Feeling her orgasm building, Casey pushed herself up onto her elbows, needing him to kiss her as he moved inside of her. Once again, his tongue plunged into her mouth and his hands took hold of her breasts, squeezing just hard while his tongue fucked her mouth and with one last wild push she all but crushed him between her thighs as she came, dragging him kicking and screaming over the line with her. She sat up, and draped her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly on the lips then rested her head on his shoulder, whilst letting out sexy little purs of satisfaction. Josh gathered her up into his arms and lifted her from the table top, her legs wrapping instinctively around his waist. He carried her off towards the bedroom, where he intended to keep on winning for as long as either of them could take it.


End file.
